Someone for Everyone
by Ree923
Summary: After Yandu's death, Kraglin is asked to become a Guardian and he happily accepts. While on shore leave, they find out Kraglin's friend Mary is closing her bar due to a not so friendly run in with a space pirate. This will be an ongoing story focusing on how the crew heals after losing Yandu. Chapter 5 is sort of M - sorry, not sorry. Same universe as Sanctuary.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was ablaze with lights, fireworks surrounding the ship serving as Yondu Udonta's funeral pyre. Kraglin Obfonteri watched, tears in his eyes, as his fellow Ravagers, his newly returned _**family**_ , honored their fallen comrade. Things would be different now, he had no crew around him, no captain.

As much as he rejoiced that Yondu would not be forgotten, Kraglin suddenly had the feeling that he himself would be. His thoughts were cut off by Peter calling him over to his ship, surprisingly to give him his captain's fin and arrow. And an offer to travel with the Guardians as an extra pilot. Kraglin didn't need to think about it, he called Quill "Captain", and went to practice using his new weapon hoping he'd somehow make Yondu's spirit proud.

* * *

"How much longer?" Rocket asked, for the third time in as many minutes. Peter rolled his eyes and ignored him. Delicate procedures like this required finesse, skill, an intelligence that the little trash panda simply didn't have. Careful measurements were taken, and a steady hand arranged the multiple parts into the final, dangerous result. Carefully handing it to the raccoon, Quill took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"Now?" Rocket asked. At Peter's hesitant nod, the Guardian raised the vial to his lips and swallowed, coughing violently. "That - that's horrible," he sputtered, wiping his mouth with his paw. "What the heck do you call it?"

"Midnight kiss - of course we don't have lemon, so I had to be creative," Peter said, downing his drink. He made a face much like he had eaten a locust soaked in turpentine and shuddered. "That really is awful." He glanced at his friend. "Want another?"

"You bet."

Mary Simmons, owner of the bar the Guardians found themselves in, shook her head and smiled. Normally, she didn't let customers mix their own drinks, but this was a retirement of sorts for her. She was thirty years old and ten years running a bar on Kronas had been plenty. She hadn't been surprised Kraglin had sought her out after everything that had happened recently. Yondu had been like an uncle to her, so he and Kraglin had visited many times over the years. They'd never brought the rest of the crew, Mary was not someone who enjoyed having her place shot up, no matter how much the blue skinned captain promised to pay her for damages. And she sort of liked having the two of them visit now and then, making sure she was doing all right.

This group was different though. Quiet for the most part, but with friendly smiles and the cutest little thing called Groot that sat on the big one's shoulder. Drax, she thought his name was. She'd chatted with the ladies that had come in with them, and shown them where they could rest for the night. Gamora had said Mantis was a bit overwhelmed by everything and needed some sleep. And Mary had the feeling Gamora wasn't in the mood to drink tonight.

She glanced at her friend, drinking on his own at the small corner table he and Yondu would take whenever they were on the small planet Mary called home. His normally happy expression clouded with a weary sadness she knew well, having lost the closest person she'd had to a father. She walked over to him and he glanced up, a brief smile flitting across his face as she sat across from him.

"Hi stranger. Your friends are nice."

"Friends? Oh - yeah, I guess, maybe they are." His steel grey eyes seemed to focus on something in the distance for a moment and she sighed.

"They're nice, or they're your friends?" Her teasing lilt drew his attention to her again, and a small part of his pain eased. He chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

"Both, I guess. Ain't really used to being around 'em yet. I mean, Peter, yeah, but he's not just a bratty kid anymore. He's a captain, a Guardian." He shrugged. "He asked me to travel with 'em - be a pilot and such. I'm gonna do it - I don't have anything else, ya know?"

Mary's eyes clouded. "Yeah, I do know. I was excited to shut this place down after tonight, but I guess I hadn't thought about what to do next. Sandor's had a bit of a price on my head ever since I threw him out of here," she put a hand over her mouth. Damn, she hadn't meant to say that aloud, and certainly not to him. He'd always been like a big brother to her. He glared at her and leaned in closer, taking her hand.

"And just when was you gonna say somethin' to me about that?" he growled, looking like he'd kill all seven feet of Sandor Soardon where he stood.

"I - I wasn't. I'm just going to take the first shuttle out of here and travel, you know - see the galaxy. I've always wanted to, you know, and now I can."

Kraglin stared at her for long moments. "That's why you're closing up." At her nod, he glared at her.

"You aren't taking no shuttle. You're coming with me. I mean us." He motioned Quill over to him and before Mary could say anything, he'd gotten permission for her to travel with the Guardians.

"You don't even know me, I'll be in the way," Mary protested. Peter looked at her with humor.

"We have a habit of being in the way, what's one more, right? Besides, Yandu talked about you to me once. Said you were a pretty fair archer?"

"Well, yeah, I'm good - but that wouldn't matter in a gun fight."

Peter smiled. "Depends on what kind of arrow you had," he answered, glancing at Kraglin. "I know someone who could use a bit of training with a Yaku 's eyes grew wide. She'd only used Yandu's arrow a few times as a young girl, but she'd loved it. He'd given her a smaller one as a gift, and though she wasn't a Centurian, she'd learned to wield the weapon fairly well over the years.

"You have it?" She asked her friend, who nodded sheepishly.

"Well, yeah, but I'm nowheres near as good with it as you are," the Xandarian admitted. "You'd be doin' me a favor, coming with us." He stared at her, and something deep in her belly started doing flip flops. Had he always been handsome, and she just had never noticed. She shook her head, thinking like that could get her heart broken.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," she started to say, then Kraglin's fist pounded on the old wooden table.

"Listen, fila (beloved), I've already lost one member of my family today, I don't intend to lose another - all right?" His normally calm blue eyes were now a steel grey, signalling his heightened state of emotion and she almost gasped. _**Beloved**_? That must have been the booze talking.

Mary stood up and took off her apron, making her decision.

"All right, I'll come with you. But right now, I need sleep." She leaned up and kissed Kraglin on the cheek. "Good night, my hero," she teased, and headed for the back room she called her own.

Kraglin raised a hand slowly to his cheek and stared after her for what seemed like forever.

"Hey," Rocket asked, "does this mean we have our own personal bartender on board our ship now? Sweet!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mary made her way into the small suite behind her bar, and rubbed the back of her neck. He'd called her fila - beloved. Part of her heart was singing, but most of her was just sad that he didn't mean it. All she'd wanted to do all night was give him a hug and tell him that everything would be all right. But she couldn't even take care of herself. She was on a pleasure planet tending bar and trying not to get killed by the clientele. Well - not after tonight. Rolling her eyes at her problems with the small bounty on her head, she was surprised to see the Zen-Whoberian woman, Gamora sitting on her open window ledge, watching the night sky.

The rolling, dark yellow clouds took over the black, still sky, and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Looks like we're in for a storm tonight," Garmora said lightly, not turning to look at the bartender.

"Can't sleep?" Mary asked softly, not wanting to wake Mantis, who was sleeping soundly on some pillows on the floor. She stepped around the woman to sit opposite Gamora and stifled a yawn. "Sorry, it's been a long day. My last long day in this place." A thought occurred to her, "Um, I guess you'll find out tomorrow, but -"

"You're travelling with us," Gamora said, giving the other woman a small smirk. "The walls in this place are rather thin. Is the bounty on your head impressive?"

"Um, no. I mean, I don't know what would be considered impressive."

Gamora laughed lightly at the slightly uneasy look on the Terran's face. "Sorry, it's been a long day for us as well." She looked up again at the sky, as if looking for someone, and Mary got the impression she shouldn't ask questions. So she did.

"Did you lose something up there?" At Gamora's harsh look, Mary shrugged. "Being a bartender for ten years makes you aware of people's body language. But you don't have to tell me anything. I'm going to shower and get into bed. I have no idea what time Guardians wake up, but I don't want to be the one who gets you guys off schedule." She went to get up, and almost didn't hear the other woman's answer.

"My sister." Mary turned to look at her and nodded slowly. Long ago, in another world, Mary had had a sister.

"She must have had a good reason to not be here with you."

"She thinks she does. She's going to get herself hurt, and there's nothing I can do to help her." Gamora seemed resigned.

"Did you want to talk about it? I'm not technically a bartender anymore, but I'm still a good listener. And it'll get my mind off of things."

"Like Kraglin." Gamora smiled, in spite of her fears over Nebula's fate.

"What? Mary was stunned. What about Kraglin?

"Is he in some sort of trouble for asking me to tag along? I don't have to -" she stopped as Gamora shook her head.

"Nothing like that. I don't know him well enough to know what his motivations are, but you two seem to care about each other a lot." She stood up and stretched, making her way over to the spot on the floor she'd claimed as her own. Gracefully sliding to the floor, she sighed and leaned up against the wall, not fully relaxed, but less stressed than she'd been earlier in the evening.

Mary shrugged, "I had a sister once, and she never wanted me to get close to her. So, I guess if you ever need someone to talk to about that sort of thing, I'm available." She grew a bit self conscious and turned to go into the bathroom.

Gamora started at the bartender closely, and shook her head, as she made a decision.

"Mary, wait. I'll make you a deal - you go take your shower and when you come back, I'll tell you about my sister and you can tell me about Kraglin. I want the opinion of someone who knows him well."

"Well - sure. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Take your time, who knows the next time you'll have the luxury of a private shower without a bunch of idiotic men racing us through hyperspace."

Mary smiled. "Good point."

* * *

The men had originally decided to bunk on the ship, but after Mary had confessed there was an irate space pirate out to kill her, they'd decided to stay at the bar, just in case.

"I am Groot," the sapling said darkly. Rocket nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, I know, that space pirate's not gonna let Kraglin's girl just leave the planet without a fuss."

Kraglin choked on his drink, "She ain't my girl."

"Yeah, _**fila**_ \- you just keep telling yourself that. You look at her the way Petey over there looks at Gamora."

"Yeah," Peter said, half drunk. "Wait, what? How do I look at her?"

"You know," the raccoon said breezily, rolling his eyes, "all mooshy."

"I am Groot," the tiny tree said again.

"I am not whipped," Peter said, his voice a little too high. Groot laughed and shared a look with Rocket.

"Peter, you were whipped?" Drax said, concerned. "Was it Gamora, after you looked at her all mooshy?"

"I do not- you know what, I'm not listening to anymore of this," Peter said, acting above it all. "Let's talk about Kraglin and how he has the hots for the bartender."

"What? I don't - I mean, what?" Kraglin's eyes wouldn't meet Peter's and Drax laughed.

"He wants to cook the girl. Many warriors grieve their fallen comrades by sacrificing a maiden." Drax pounded his chest. "I salute you."

"Shut up, meathead," Rocket sighed, "No one is cooking anyone. Kraggy here has a crush on our new ship bartender. Which brings me to my original point of Sandor. He's not gonna make it easy to leave with her if she insulted him."

"He's not gonna have a choice," Kraglin said in a voice the others hadn't heard before. It was protective and savage, and if everyone was being honest, it made the Ravager pilot seem a bit more intimidating. Not that they'd be honest.

"Just tell her you love her," Rocket advised. "After she laughs in your face, we can have her make up some real drinks, and not that slop Peter threw together tonight."

"You drank five of those glasses of 'slop', if I must remind you," Peter said, glaring. Rocket was going to answer, when his ears twitched. He held up a paw.

"Someone's out there," he said in a low voice.

Kraglin stood, pulling out his blaster. "Sandor."

"Now, now," Peter said quickly. "We don't know that, and even if it is, we don't want to start a gun battle without knowing how many are out there. Rocket, go get the girls. Groot, stay hidden until we know what's going on."

"And me?" Drax asked. Peter grinned.

"You and I are going to go out the upstairs windows and get a little looksie of who's prowling around out there."

The plan would have been a good one, except for the canister of gas thrown through an open window, and the loud bang of explosive that filled the air,


	3. Chapter 3

"And then she let me hug her, and left. Can you believe that? She didn't say a word, just stared at me," Gamora said, staring into the night sky from her spot on the floor. Mantis had woken up shortly after the storm began, and the three women slowly started to get to know each other, passing a bottle of wine between them. She nodded at Garmoa and pursed her lips, deep in thought.

"Your sister acts out of fear, but not just for herself. She loves you greatly. I did not have to touch her to feel the bond between you."

"Nebula has no fear," Gamora scoffed. Mantis shrugged.

"Everyone has fear," she answered, and Mary shook her head, taking a long drink of wine.

"Not Yandu, he never did. He was fearless, and strong, and the best male I've ever met." At Gamora's surprised look Mary sighed, remembering. "He saved me when I was little. My parents were scientists on Earth, and they worked with Howard Stark, some millionaire genius. Well, Howard had created a way to travel through, I guess you'd call them wormholes. My dad went through and disappeared. Mom jumped in after him and I don't know if they died, or went somewhere they couldn't be found. But then Yandu came through the same portal from wherever he had been looting and saw Hydra destroy the lab, looking for my parents. I was hiding under my dad's desk when Hydra's goons showed up, shooting their way through everything. One of them had aimed at me when Yandu appeared. He took one look at the slug aiming a gun at me and grabbed me, jumping back through the portal." Mary wiped away a tear. "Dad always said I had the best and worst luck."

"What does that mean?" Mantis asked, tilting her head to the side.

"it means I was lucky Yandu found me, but unlucky that the wormhole closed up and trapped me in this part of whatever galaxy this is," Mary said. She would have said more, but the door was flung open as Rocket ran into the room, telling them there was trouble. Moments later, a large explosion rocked the building. Gamora grabbed Mantis and apologized.

"For what?"

"This." Gamora answered, flinging the other woman out the window. She turned to Mary. "Your turn."

"I can't jump out a window," Mary cried. "My bar," she said as Gamora rolled her eyes.

"Your bar is closed. Let's go."

"Fine, but I do this my way." Mary ran to the window and a white glow surrounded her, carrying her safely down to the ground. Sandor was there and looked at her with a mixture of surprise and hate. Gamora and Rocket were right behind her, trying to understand what had just happened.

"You are a witch of some sort, and I'll be doing the galaxy a favor with your death." Sandor raised a blaster to her face but before he could shoot, Kraglin gave a mighty war cry and flung himself towards the giant. Other men came out of the darkness, Sandor's crew, with guns raised, and fire in their eyes.

"Peter, we need to get to the ship," Gamora yelled, karate chopping a pirate who got a bit too close to her. "Mantis, can you do anything?"

"I - I don't know. I can't make them all sleep at once," the petite woman called back, dodging pirates. She went behind one and pushed him into a water barrel resting against the bar. Sputtering, the pirate jumped back up and lunged for her. Drax appeared out of nowhere and gave a loud yell, throwing the man far from the fight. He landed with a sickening crunch and Drax laughed with satisfaction. Meanwhile Groot was running through the chaos, tripping pirates and laughing. Inside, the juke box sputtered to life when Rocket was thrown into it. An old Earth song started to play.

"Hey is that David Bowie?" Peter asked as he flipped a pirate over his shoulder and into another man who was brandishing a knife. Mary grinned, kicking another man in the face, while Kraglin tried to pull her in the direction of the Milano.

"Of course, Starman seemed like a good choice for the selection," she shouted, pushing Kraglin out of the way and whistling for her arrow. It made quick work out of three of the intruders, but Sandor had ducked out of sight. The flames danced with the pouring rain, making visibility harder, and her arrow was losing its accuracy.

"Where did the big lug go?" Rocket asked, nimbly jumping over Sandor's men to grab Groot and throw him to Drax.

"I am Groot," the sapling yelled, one fist raised, soaring through the air. Rocket glared.

"You are not going to blow up anything. We've already had too many explosions today as it is. Pete, ya see the dunderhead yet?"

"Over there!" Peter said, blasting his way through the never ending throng of ruffians. If they could just get to the ship, taking off in this storm would be easy. Maybe.

Kraglin growled when he saw that the giant was creeping towards his Mary. He didn't have time to think about the fact he'd called her his own because she was giving him a heart attack fighting like she enjoyed it.

"Get yourself to the Milano - now," the Ravager said, but Mary simply laughed and brought her arrow back to her side, to fight off an attacker with gusto. Really, when had she learned to fight like this?

"You get yourself to the Milano, you're our pilot, aren't you? We'll be right behind you."

Mantis called out to Drax to toss her onto the pirate leader, and he flung the woman over the rest of the fighting so that she landed on his back. The storm was raging now, and it was hard to see anything. Mantis hung on as he swung around, trying to get her off of him. She covered his eyes with her hands and screamed, "SLEEP". The large man fell to the ground, and Drax yelled to everyone to run to the ship before the flaming building set off more explosions.

"Mantis, you are not supposed to be sleeping too," Drax shook his head. "We have to get to the ship."

"I'm trapped under this - thing," Mantis hissed. "Get him off of me."

By this time, Rocket had reached the ship with Groot, and the engines roared to life. Hovering over the fight, the hatch opened and Groot yelled down to his teammates below.

"I am Groot!"

"We're coming, you little weed," Peter said, linking his hands together so that Gamora could use them to leap onto the ship. Drax and Mantis came next, with him carrying her like a sack of vegetables. Kraglin was right behind, searching the area for his friend.

"Wait, where's the bartender?" Rocket asked, as the men got a few shots inside the open hatch.

"Mary!" Kraglin screamed into the storm. He could just make out her form in the rain as she ran towards the ship. Just as she reached it, one of the pirates woke up from the pounding Peter had given him and grabbed her. Mary froze in place and her eyes grew wild. Opening her mouth, a low hum echoed into the night, bouncing off walls of the nearby buildings and gaining momentum until the entire night seemed to vibrate. The air grew still where she stood, while the storm continued around the ship. The winds swirled around her until she was rising from the ground, her eyes lit from behind with a bright green light.

The man holding her let go, backing away as the ground shook with the force of one very angry woman. Her voice took on an eerie quality, pulling everyone's attention to her as lightning flared across the sky.

With one last leap, she jumped into the awaiting hatch and into Kraglin's strong arms. Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her roughly, his arms holding her in a possessive grip that would have thrilled her if she wasn't so tired.

"Don't ever do that again," he snapped. A moment later he looked at her, ignoring the cries of the pirates outside as the ship's thrusters flung fire at them in the escape. "Um, what exactly did you do?"

"Left in a blaze of glory?" she asked, moving away from him to collapse onto the cargo hold's deck, unconscious from her exertions.

* * *

"Are you sure she's human?" the voice asked, whispering. Mary wondered if she was dead. Then she wondered why she couldn't open her eyes.

"Well we got her from Earth, I'm guessing she is," another answered. Kraglin? He sounded - worried.

"She's human," a female said in a soft, clear voice. "But - something else too."

"Like me?" the first voice asked, surprised.

"No one's like you," another female said wryly.

"Why thank you, must be why we have that unspoken thing."

"She harbors great power," the first female said in awe. "I've only felt this sort of energy with Ego, and his children. But she's not one of his. It is most confusing."

"Is she dangerous?" Mary recognized Gamora's voice now. "How much do you really know about her, Kraglin?"

"I knows she is Mary, and my friend, and she's all I have left. And I'm never letting anyone hurt her. Not even any of you."

"Now now," Peter was saying as Mary tried to open her eyes. "No one's gonna hurt anyone. We're just - surprised."

"Maybe you should all go, and let her get some rest. I'll stay here with her," Kraglin was saying.

There was a rustling of blankets, and Mary felt too exhausted to see who was crawling into bed with her. She _**was** _ in a bed, that much she could feel. But everyone sounded like they were under water. Everything was coming back to her. She'd used her powers again, and after years of not using them, she was very tired. She heard footsteps retreat, and then warm lips brushed her forehead.

"Aw fila, please be okay. I won't even yell at you again." Mary managed to crack open one eye and saw her friend stare down at her, concern and some other emotion in his gaze. She raised a hand to stroke his face, and he leaned into her touch.

"Hi."

"You're awake," he said, grinning like he had found some rare treasure. She grinned back weakly, and coughed.

"Water?"

"What? Oh right, water. Right away. I'll go get some - you stay here. I'll go get some." He got out of the bunk and ran out of the room while Mary tried to open her other eye. Once that was done, she sat up and gingerly stretched. There were explanations that were due now, and she wasn't sure how it was going to end for her.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't need any more water, Kraglin, really - I just need to get out of this bed," Mary said, smiling in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. Kraglin glared down at her shaking his head. Her color had come back, but he wasn't taking chances.

"You could have a concussion."

"I didn't bump my head," she said, one eyebrow raised in amusement. "Come on, put the glass down and sit with me. I'm sure you and your friends have questions." The last part was said loudly enough that the eavesdropping Guardians shuffled in, looking a bit embarrassed. Except for Drax, he just looked puzzled.

"I'm not understanding what happened." he said slowly. "Is Mary like Ego?"

"Like I've said, I'm sure you all have questions." Mary's lips twisted into a grimace. "I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to tell you much." She looked down at her hand, a faint blush coming over her face as she realized Kraglin was holding it tightly.

"What are you?" Gamora asked. "Are you part Celestial?"

Mary frowned. "I'm not sure what that is. I think Mom was human, but Dad was different, he could do things that I just took for granted because I was so young. He could influence nature - dead plants brought back to life, reversing droughts. He had a strong bond with the natural laws of science, almost like he could change the laws to suit himself."

"And you didn't have any powers of your own growing up?" Rocket asked, licking a paw. He could still taste some of that last drink he'd had. Yum.

"No, but shortly after Yondu brought me here and found me foster parents, things started happening. I could control the weather - I mean, the weather changed when my moods did. I didn't understand what was happening to me until I met a doctor. He showed up at my bar a few years ago, said he was from Earth. Said he'd been looking for me," she took a deep breath. "He said that my father wasn't human."

"What was he?" Kraglin asked gently. Mary shook her head.

"I don't know. Dr. Strange tried to tell me, but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't believe that someone from Earth could be this far out in the galaxy. If that could be true, why hadn't my parents found me?" She looked up at the Guardians, tears starting to form. "If this doctor from Earth could find me, why couldn't they?"

"Maybe they are dead," Drax said wisely. Mantis smacked him on the back of his head. Peter rolled his eyes and turned back to Mary, concern on his face.

"Where is this doctor now?" Peter asked.

"Gone. Maybe back to Earth, if he was really from there. I don't know. He told me that when I was ready to hear the truth, he'd be back. That was five years ago, and - I haven't used my powers since that time. Until tonight." She took a deep breath. "And now the only father I've known since my own disappeared is dead. I'm all alone again and I don't know what to believe anymore."

"May I touch you?" Mantis asked gently. Mary looked confused, but nodded. Mantis placed her hand on the side of Mary's face, closing her eyes. A musical hum seemed to fill the air and Mantis shuddered.

"You are very strong. Your father must have been a great warrior."

"He still is," a new voice said loudly. The Guardians reached for their weapons, but they were gone from their holsters. The intruder pointed up, and they could see their guns floating in the air above them.

"Doctor Strange?" Mary asked, not believing her eyes. Stephen smiled.

"I told you that I would return when you were ready to hear the truth. And your weapons are useless against me as long as I control time. And I'm giving that up anytime soon, so relax people." He sat down on a black velvet chair that hadn't been there before, and smirked.

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, some may know me as the Sorcerer Supreme. Others as a brilliant surgeon. I see you've made some interesting friends, Mary. Guardians of the Galaxy no less." A glass of wine appeared in his hand. "You know, I had come out all this way to take care of a portal beast, but your Guardians beat me to it. The Sovereign must have paid you quite well."

Rocket stared up at the ceiling, not saying a word. Stephen smiled. "I don't advise stealing as a form of extra payment, but it seems that all's well that ends well in this case."

"Just how do you know about us?" Peter asked, trying to secretly reach for his weapon. Doctor Strange snapped his fingers and the weapons were back in their holsters. Immediately, all guns were pointed at the Sorcerer Supreme.

"You'll find that your weapons don't work at the moment, a precaution I see was well advised. Yandu had told me that you were trigger happy."

"You - you knew him?" Peter's voice wavered. Stephen nodded.

"Yes. I'm the one who sent him to get Mary away from Earth."

Mary jumped up off of the bed, furious. "You had me kidnapped?"

"I had you rescued. Or do you not remember the Hydra agents who were about to vaporize you? They think you're dead, by the way. Once you all reach Earth...well that won't happen for a long time, relatively speaking. Of course," he seemed to be talking to his cloak, "I'm not sure of the entire timeline yet. Are we even supposed to be here?"

"You're talking to your cloak," Gamora said watching with suspicious eyes.

"What? Oh, yes - this is the Cloak of Levitation. It is um, well, sort of alive I suppose you could say." The cloak's cowl smacked him causing Stephen to expel a frustrated breath. "All right, you are alive. Happy now?" The cowl settled back into its original position and Stephen finished his wine. It immediately refilled. Rocket looked impressed.

"You said you are here to tell me about my father," Mary said folding her arms across her chest.

"And I am, if you all want to listen. Preferably without aiming your weapons at me." Stephen sat calmly staring down the Guardians, who slowly lowered their weapons.

"Fine, talk - but I don't trust you," Gamora said. Peter shrugged.

"No offence, but she doesn't trust anyone."

"A daughter of Thanos would be unwise to trust the wrong people." Doctor Strange raised his glass to Gamora and nodded sagely.

"What do you know about Thanos?" Gamora asked.

"So many questions, and yet no one is letting me answer. Hmm, let's start at the beginning." He raised his hand and a dark haired man in green appeared.

"Hey we can see through him," Rocket said, wondering how drunk he still was.

"He's not really here, it's more of a psychic photograph. His name is Loki, and he's Mary's father."

"My father is a Norse god?" Mary said, not believing it.

"No, your father is an Asguardian. Humans took stories about early visits and formed them into myths. But I can assure you, he is quite real, and he is your father."

"But Loki isn't real."

"You've spent the last ten years living on a distant planet from your own, seeing hundreds of different lifeforms, and you can brush off your father's existence so quickly?"

"Who's my mother, Sigyn?" Mary scoffed.

"Well, no, not really. She actually was a myth. Loki's not really a one woman man, god, alien," Stephen waved his hand, "whatever he is. Thor is the stable one, and even he couldn't keep a girl longer than what seems like a few hours."

"Thor," Peter said. "God of lightning. Wouldn't that make more sense to have him be Mary's dad?"

"Loki can manipulate matter, though not weather itself, through his spells. Since he's been working with the Avengers, his powers have been increasing the more they trust him."

"He's back, on Earth. My dad. My dad is alive - where is my mother?" Mary started to grow hysterical, and Kraglin pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms.

"Fila, calm down, we'll figure this out." She looked into his stormy grey eyes and her own widened.

"That wasn't a dream, you called me fila."

"Yes, because he's your soulmate, more or less. You two are going to give the galaxy a run for its money, with two Yaku arrows. And only one of you know how to use them." He drank down another full glass of his wine. "Odin help us all."

"My mother." Mary was glaring at the sorcerer, trying to not think about soulmates, or Kraglin's eyes, or his hand in hers. Argh, this was ridiculous. She forced herself to focus on the doctor.

"Your mother is safe, she's on a planet a few jumps from here. As a matter of fact, I was on my way to relieve her captors of her presence. It's been a long time coming, but I can sense she is unharmed. Even idiotic kidnappers fear your father."

"If he's Loki and working with - Avengers, whoever they are, why didn't he go rescue Mom himself?"

Stephen ran a tired hand over his face. "Because I've let him think she was dead. Just like I've let him think you are."

Mary couldn't stop herself then, she walked up to Stephen and slapped him across the face.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary was furious. "You let my father think Mom and I were dead? How could you? Why would you do something like that?"

Suddenly, Mary and Stephen were sitting in ornate velvet and ebony chairs. She glanced around, stunned to see they were now on a small asteroid. The stars flew past her at an alarming rate, but she felt no wind, no lack of oxygen. It was as if they were in some sort of bubble.

"A protective shield actually," Stephen said, reading her thoughts. "I needed to talk with you, and your friends don't need to hear. Of course, you are free to tell them, but it should be your decision."

"Explain." Mary tried to make her voice harsh, but tears threatened.

"Mary, when I first met your father, and your uncle Thor - they were in a quest to find their father. Loki was not the man you remember - he met your mother years before, and when she was taken from him, he went a bit mad. He went back to Asgard and plotted to take over Earth - Midguard, whatever you want to call it. He was cold and malicious. He apparently even tried to convince my Marisa to become his queen at one point, but she thankfully turned him down."

"Marisa," Mary asked, tilting her head.

"My beloved. She is on Earth with her Council, sorting through some issues there. I wasn't very gracious when I first met him since I knew he had made romantic overtures to my Marisa in the past. The point is, when you and your mother disappeared, Loki became unhinged. And I didn't want to believe he had changed, but - he has. And now I will bring your mother back to both of you."

"How long have you known where she is?" She watched as tiny bits of space rock flew past them, seemingly in slow motion.

"Just a few days. I didn't know she existed until Loki and I met again. He was a changed man, Odin is gone, Thor is becoming close to him again. He is a hero, well, he's sort of a hero - and I'll never admit that I said that should he ask. He's going through many changes, and he needs his wife - and his daughter. But I won't bring you back unless you want to see him."

"They - didn't forget me?" Mary's eyes misted over, and he held out a tissue pulled out of thin air.

"Of course not. You're their star, remember? I looked into his heart, and I saw you there. He's better, but he's still hurting. So, I'd like your help to get your mom free. Then we can go back to Earth and I'll graciously give you all a sweet family reunion. If your father doesn't try to kill me first. Again. Or I try to do so to him."

"You two don't get along much, do you?" Mary smirked, seeing his uncomfortable grimace. He shrugged.

"We're getting there. And speaking as such, I should get you back to your friends. It will be your choice whether or not they know any of this, or would you rather we just go save your mother?"

"No - I mean yes. I have to tell Kraglin. And then we'll go get my mother. Can, can he come along?"

"Of course. They all can, like I said - it's up to you how you want to handle this. I meant what I said, he is your soulmate. But he won't make the first move. So if you really love him, it'll be up to you to show him. Just a little friendly advice."

Then he snapped his fingers and they were on the ship again, surrounded by Guardians. The look on Kraglin's face was a mixture of relief, and something else that Mary couldn't identify.

But she decided that she was going to find out, and soon.

After they had returned, Mary explained everything to her new friends, stressing that no one had to come on this mission. Which of course meant that they all would. Dr. Strange left again to 'recharge' and check in on his fiancee. He gave them the coordinates and told them that he would be there when they arrived. Mary just stood there, staring at Kraglin, not saying a word. If the others noticed, they didn't say anything.

"How will you know we're there?" Rocket had asked. Stephen waved a hand and a portal opened up.

Stepping through, he poked his head back out and grinned. "I have my ways."

The others shrugged and went back to their tasks. Mary followed Kraglin back to his quarters and surprised him by pushing him inside and locking the door behind them.

"You, mister, have some explaining of your own to do." She looked him up and down, as if seeing him for the first time.

"What do you mean?"

"Fila. It means beloved." Mary moved closer to him, and he backed away slowly, falling onto a chair. She put a hand on each of his strong shoulders, lightly stroking until she could have sworn she heard him purr. "But you know I know that. What I don't know, is why you called me that. I mean," she straddled his lap, looking into his eyes. "I know Dr. Strange said we are soulmates. The question is, why would he think that? Why would you call me that? Why did you kiss me when I came onboard?" Her hands were rougher now, kneading his muscles. "Why won't you tell me what is going on?"

"Mary, you don't want this," he said softly. She stood up and turned her back on him.

"You're rejecting me."

"What? No! I just think you could do better, you're just emotional, and you think you want this. Sex for the wrong reasons, well, it ain't right."

"You're right." At his look of resignation she grinned. "I guess Peter is available. Maybe since I just want sex, I should go see if he'll take me up on it." She walked towards the door, only to be spun around and glared at by a suddenly angry looking A-Chilitarian male. His eyes were darker than normal, staring into hers with determination.

"You. Will. Not." His voice dropped a few octaves, and a shiver ran through her. So, he was jealous. Good to know. She'd been holding back all of these years, thinking he couldn't feel that way about her, and here he was, feeling that way. Hmm.

"Why not? I'm a grown woman. I have needs. And if you aren't going to-" she gasped as his mouth covered hers, his arms suddenly around her tightly. She bit his lower lip, and the growl that erupted from deep in his chest had her weak in the knees. He picked her up easily and carried her over to the bed, his lips never leaving hers until they landed on the mattress. He moved his mouth to her throat, biting a spot that she hadn't realized was so sensitive. Once he realized he'd found a sensitive point, he worried it with tongue and teeth, hands sliding over her body, cupping her breast with one hand as the other was pulling her closer.

"You think you're the only one with needs?" he rasped, pulling her shirt up over her head. "You have no idea what I've needed from you all these years." He leaned over her and his strong, crooked teeth tore through the delicate center of her bra, leaving her exposed to his hot gaze. He looked at her with total lust, and she could feel herself getting wetter with that look alone. Soon his tongue circled on breast, then the other as he held her hands over her head.

"Please - Kraglin - fila, please, let me touch you," she moaned. "Need you inside me."

At her words, he stilled. "I love you, Mary - is this really what you want?"

Her smile lit up the room and she pulled him down into a hot kiss. "No - it's what I need. You're what I need. Please."

He didn't need to be asked again.


End file.
